


A Midnight Walk.

by tremendousinnerwasteland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Attraction, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousinnerwasteland/pseuds/tremendousinnerwasteland
Summary: Post episode 12, Yuuri and Victor have some romantic alone time.Bonus: Some flufffffff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute, short scene for my first fanfic. I purposely kept it brief because i'm still getting a hang of this. Your support and suggestions will be very helpful for the future works.  
> Thank you!!

“YUURI!! Let’s go out, the weather is beautiful. Look at all the snow!”

Victor was jumping around looking outside the window. He and Yuuri had decided to stay back in Barcelona after the Grand Prix Final for a short vacation before starting preparations for the next season; this time as competitors. Yuuri, who had already fallen asleep started moaning as he heard Victor screaming at the top of his lungs.

_Why was he so excited? It was only snow. He saw it all the time._

“Yuuuuurii, won’t you wake up?” he was now shaking him back and forth vigorously. Yuuri couldn’t get out of this one.

* * *

 

They walked silently down the street in the middle of the night; hand in hand. It rarely snowed like this in Barcelona, but when it did, the city looked as if it were engulfed in a fluffy white sheet all over. It was truly breathtaking. The only source of light at this hour were the spaced-out street lamps and a few post-Christmas lights that hadn’t been taken down yet. Victor glanced at Yuuri, who looked beautiful with the light falling over his face like that. Victor couldn’t help but think this cute Japanese man had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

“Victor, do you have something to say?” Yuuri had sensed him staring and sent Victor into a sense of frenzy, which was very unlike him.

“What..I, no..Ohhh look! Ice cream! Let’s go get some.”

There was a small ice cream parlour at a distance that was still open at this hour.

 _Ice cream? In this freezing weather? He’s crazy._ Yuuri thought to himself as he saw Victor running away. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight and followed him.

_Adorably crazy._

* * *

 

“I’ve always wanted to get out in the middle of the night and take a walk in this kind of weather. I'd always look outside my apartment in St Petersburg and itch to step out. But I could never do it- not with someone I loved anyway. I walked around with Makkachin a few times but that just made me feel lonely and the poor dog cold. I’m glad you came with me. And I'm glad it snowed in Barcelona. Thank you, Yuuri.”

_This is why he wanted to do this so badly. Here I thought he was simply acting on a midnight whim, when this was actually much more than that._

 Yuuri didn’t realise, but while thinking to himself he had been staring at Victor all along.

“Umm, Yuuri, is everything okay?”

Yuuri placed his thumb on Victor’s lower lip, gently grazed it to the side and wiped off the ice cream from the corner.

“More than okay. I’m glad I could do this with you too.”

Victor was taken aback. Eyes wide, he continued looking at Yuuri, who casually went back to finishing the rest of his ice cream.

Yuuri was hardly ever this confident in expressing his affection so blatantly; unless he was drunk of course. But the few times that he did, he always took Victor by surprise. Today was one of those days.

They held hands once again, and walked back towards their hotel.


End file.
